Fandom Files: Jurassic Pilot
by TVaholic aka Fangirl4657
Summary: During a freak electrical accident, the Smith siblings get trapped in their television, and in order to get out they must gather Shards of the broken screen doorway from various movies and television shows. This will be a multiple story type fan fiction and will include many different movies and television shows. This is the first story of the series.
1. Chapter 1

"Bored. Bored. Bored."

It became a chant. Kay Smith was bored out of her mind, and all her siblings wanted to do was-

"What's next on the watch list?"

Troy, Elyse, and Ann were on their 5th show of the day. Kay loved tv as much as the next guy, but not all at once! She tried to give suggestions about other things to do, but they all shrugged her off. Suddenly, Kay saw a flash of lightning outside in the stormy sky, and the thunder that rumbled several seconds later brought Kay an idea.

"Its raining outside!"

"Cool," Elyse said distractedly. Kay rolled her eyes.

"I _mean_ , we should go outside and play in it. We live in Arizona. We can't pass up this opportunity."

That almost got their attention - Troy even said, "You right." - but apparently Jurassic Park was more interesting than the rain outside.

Kay gave a heavy sigh. So much for that idea. She was tempted to go out anyway and see if they would follow when there was another flash of lightning - this time inseparable from the rumble of thunder. The lights in the house flickered, and the tv turned to static.

"Everyone okay?" checked Ann, the oldest of the four siblings.

Everyone nodded, but Elyse groaned as she did so.

"Now we can't watch anymore tv until Mom comes home!" she complained.

Kay smiled - a broken tv was better than she could have hoped for. Elyse saw Kay's smile and stuck her tongue out at her.

Determined to watch more tv despite Kay's nagging, Elyse walked up to the television and tried shaking it.

"What if we just give it a little whack-" Elyse says. But as she says "whack," she hits the television screen - and disappears.

Ann blinked. "Did you guys see that, too?"

"If you mean Elyse being eaten by our television, then yeah," replied Troy.

Suddenly, Elyse's form walked across the static - _on the other side of the television screen_.

"Dang," Kay said in awe, and she hesitantly reached towards the screen - and promptly gets sucked in as well.

A smile spread across Troy's face, and he was more than excited to jump in after them. Ann shrugged and - never one to be left out - hopped in after them.

All four of them found themselves in a room about the size of a living room, with a few major differences: 1.) the only pieces of furniture were an office desk with an oversized tv screen; and 2.) all the walls were nothing but static.

"This place is crazy," Troy breathed.

As the siblings took a closer look at the screen on the desk, they realized the scene on the other side was their tv room.

Ann was the first to get weirded out. "Okay, so anyway! It's probably best to get out of here. I suppose we'll just go out the way we came…"

They all agreed it sounded good in theory - but it didn't work in practice. Ann tried touching the screen, and even pushing on it, but it didn't even budge, not even when everyone tried it. Elyse was starting to get impatient - and honestly slightly worried. "Let's bang harder."

So they did. And that was the first mistake.

After a few bangs and yells for help, the screen suddenly shattered into more pieces than should have been possible.

"Welp, um that worked," Elyse observed. She bent down to try and pick up a shard - and the floor started moving.

"Earthquake!?" Troy exclaimed, more confused than worried. The shards started to glow, and then to float up in the air. The siblings stared in confusion and wonder - and then the shards started flying.

"Get down!" Kay yelled, which was unnecessary, since the shaking floor had already brought them to their hands and knees and the best they could do was put their hands over their heads.

It was like a tornado mixed with an earthquake, all in technicolor and surround sound. Kay peeked out between her arms to see doorways now covering every square inch of the walls and even the ceilings. The doors were there and gone before she could see into them very well, but she caught glimpses of lightsabers, talking animals, and people dancing in the middle of the street. The shards would fly into the doorway before the door closed with a loud bang, and the images came with sound blasted to full volume, all happening at once.

And then as quickly as it started, it ended. There was a final thud as the remaining doors closed, then silence. The static was back on the walls, but there was a new color, a dull glow coming from the center of the room. The screen on the desk no longer showed the Smith's tv room, but instead blinked a message: "Welcome to the Static Room."

Kay and her siblings were all breathing heavily as they walked towards the screen and the glow.

"The Static Room?" Troy questioned out loud.

In response, the screen blinked a new message, that was read in a voice that sounded like Siri's.

"The Static Room will be your new headquarters as you search for the Shards."

That just made them all the more confused.

"The Shards?" This time it was Elyse's turn.

The computer replied, "Yes, the Shards from the screen must all be retrieved and replaced before you can all return home."

"I saw them fly into all those doorways," Kay explained what had happened to the others, who obviously hadn't peeked. "There had to be hundreds, not to mention all the doorways are gone now."

"So how are we supposed to retrieve them?" Zach wondered.

Unfortunately, the Smiths had more questions than answers.

"Got any ideas for us, Siri?" Elyse jokingly asked the computer screen.

The computer responded, causing the siblings to jump. "Chances of success rest at seventy five percent if users solve the riddle and stay alive. I am here to help, though my name is not Siri. I am Michael Telenovus Volrini."

"Sounds like Mike Teevee!" mentioned Troy. "From _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_!"

"Can we call you Teevee for short?" asked Ann.

"Teevee is fine," replied Teevee.

Meanwhile, Elyse had gone over to check out the glow in the middle of the room. "Come look at this."

The glow was being cast by four gemstones. They looked more like the Infinity Stones from the Avengers than ones you would dig up from the ground, and they were beautiful. Elyse picked up the turquoise blue one, and the gemstone grew a long chain.

"That one is yours," Teevee stated.

Elyse looked up. "What do they do?" she asked as she strung it around her neck.

"They will disguise you and guide you in your quest for the shards. They will also be like a two way communication between us," Teevee explained.

Ann, Troy, and Kay made their way over to where Elyse was and chose a gemstone. Troy picked up the orange one, which transformed into a dog tag. Ann's purple one became a choker, and the watch Kay now wore on her wrist had a yellow gemstone face.

"Why would we need disguises?" Kay questioned. In response, a single doorway opened on the opposite side of the room as Teevee.

"There is your first doorway," Teevee said. Then the screen returned to its previous welcome message. The gemstones they now wore glowed brighter for a brief moment and then went dark as well.

"Guess that means we're on our own," Troy concluded.

"Not quite." Kay was pointing to words written above the door frame.

 _To find what you're looking for, return to the start_

 _A travel through time like a walk in the park_

 _Back through the danger will be quite a schlep_

 _So please, be careful, and watch your step._

"At least Teevee and his mysterious friends care about our safety," Elyse conceded.

The siblings looked back into the Static Room. There were no other doorways, and the screen that should have led home still only welcomed them to their prison.

"Well safe or not, we really don't have much of a choice," said Ann.

With a shrug, Troy was the first to walk through the doorway, with the only thing visible on the other side being dense, leafy foliage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Exterior; Day; Jungle_

 _Camera is on other side of the doorway now, with a view of a dense and leafy jungle interrupted by the static shown on the other side of the door._

 _Camera shows_ TROY _enter onto scene through doorway, with_ ANN, ELYSE, _and_ KAY _following suit._

TROY, KAY, ANN, _and_ ELYSE _are now, without any effort on their part, dressed like Jurassic Park employees - tan shirts, khaki shorts, and "merch"._ TROY _is wearing a Jurassic Park ball cap, but it is on his head backward._ KAY _is wearing a Jurassic Park ball cap the right way._ ELYSE _has her hair up in a ponytail and a Jurassic Park bandana tied around her neck, and_ ANN _has her Jurassic Park bandana around her forehead._

 _They all look slightly confused by their surroundings, not even noticing their outfits yet, but when they spot what is behind the "camera," their jaws go slack in wonder._ KAY _gives a low whistle._

TROY ( _in awe):_

No way...

 _Camera pans around_ _to show the entrance to Jurassic Park._

 _The siblings notice their gear._

ELYSE _(always concerned about her clothes)_ :

I was definitely not wearing this before we walked through the doorway.

KAY:

Well, Teevee did say that the gemstones could disguise us.

TROY:

I wish I had my camcorder - this uniform is so cool!

 _Suddenly, a creature is heard crashing through the nearby foliage._

ANN _(gesturing toward bushes)_ :

Quick - behind here.

 _The siblings hide behind the bushes just before a parasaurolophus scurries into view, sniffs the air around it, and scurries back out of view._ ANN _is the most mesmerised of them all._

ANN:

Pinch me.

ELYSE _pinches_ ANN, _a little too hard._ ANN _lets out a little yelp and glares at_ ELYSE.

TROY:

This is what we were watching when the tv ate us.

ELYSE:

How do we know when in the movie we are?

ANN:

We might not even be in the movie, just around the movie, using the same setting.

ANN _moves to go in through the park gate, following the parasaurolophus, when_ KAY _grabs her arm._

KAY:

Wait. That dinosaur-

ANN:

A parasaurolophus

KAY:

-it was outside the park grounds.

 _She takes a thick branch from off the ground and throws it at the park gate. It drops back to the ground with no effect._

KAY:

The fence isn't electric, either. That means-

ELYSE:

-we're in the middle or end of the movie, where everything has gone haywire.

 _A moment of grim silence settles over the siblings as they contemplate what that might mean._

TROY _(pointing back the way they came)_ :

Well we could always-

 _He stops himself. Siblings turn to face away from camera. They see that the door they came through is gone, leaving them with no escape from the dinosaur infested park. Even from behind they look nervous._ KAY _extends a comforting hand towards_ TROY, _who takes it_.

ANN:

Okay.

ELYSE:

Well first things first. We need to find the Shard that Teevee was talking about.

TROY:

What did the riddle say - "return to the start"?

KAY:

Yeah, "like a walk through the park"

[ _On "park", Kay gestures to the entrance to the park.]_

TROY:

Where are they in the beginning of the movie?

ANN:

There's a clip where the hunters are unloading a raptor - and one gets eate-

ELYSE:

So we try the… raptor exhibit?

KAY:

Sounds like our best bet…

 _The siblings look hesitant to enter the park, but don't see much of a choice._

ANN _(stutters and looks hesitant)_ :

I'll go first - I know the most about dinosaurs, and that sort of thing.

ANN _takes a deep breath and a step forward - into the unknown._ ELYSE _follows closely behind, but makes sure to stay behind._ KAY _and_ TROY _are still holding hands._ KAY _gives_ TROY'S _hand another squeeze and they walk in together, behind the others_

TROY _(to_ KAY _)_ :

Do you think we might-( _hesitates_ )

KAY:

No. We're going to be just fine, just you wait.

TROY _(still unsure)_ :

Promise?

KAY:

Well, we can pray.

TROY _pulls his hand away to clasp his own together and look down, so he looks like he is praying._ KAY _looks at him with a sad smile, taking a deep breath of prayer herself._

ANN _(o.c, up ahead)_ :

Guys, come check this out!

TROY _looks up at_ KAY _with newfound hope._ KAY _smiles cautiously._


	3. Chapter 3

_Cut to_

ANN _and_ ELYSE _are crouched down with something in their hands._ KAY _and_ TROY _walk on screen and we see that_ ANN _is holding a piece of paper._

ELYSE:

It's a brochure of the park!

ANN:

And it's got a map!

 _Siblings are obviously very relieved by this fact._ KAY _gives_ TROY _a knowing smile_

KAY _(pointing to map to emphasize words)_ :

If the entrance was back there, then we must be around here.

ELYSE:

There's the raptor cage.

 _[She points to the raptor cage icon on the park map.]_

KAY:

So we walk _(points in direction)_ that way.

 _As_ ELYSE _and_ KAY _have been talking,_ ANN _has stiffened and kept her eye on the distance. Camera shows_ ELYSE _and_ KAY _about to walk in designated direction, when_ ANN _grabs_ KAY'S _wrist, who in turn grabs_ ELYSE'S.

ANN _(paralyzed in fear)_ :

Don't. Move.

ELYSE _and_ KAY _look at_ ANN, _then follow her gaze to see a dilophosaurus, the dinosaurs with the frills that spit acid. The dilophosaurus has also spotted them._

ANN:

What does Nedry do in the movie?

KAY:

Um, he mocks it and tries to run away.

ELYSE:

But doesn't he get eaten?

TROY _(pause)_ :

So just don't do what he did.

 _The dilophosaurus cocks his head at the siblings. Instinctively,_ KAY _cocks her head in the same way._ ELYSE _quickly reaches out her free arm to grab_ KAY'S _arm holding her own. The dilophosaurus turns to face_ ELYSE _, and we can hear the dilophosaurus hiss in his throat and start to ruffle his frills._

ANN _(whispers fearfully)_ :

Copy it, Kay.

 _A flicker of doubt crosses_ KAY'S _face as she looks behind her at_ ANN. ANN _gives her an encouraging nod._ KAY _shakes her head and hisses. The dilophosaurus wasn't expecting this, and turns his attention back to_ KAY.

 _The dilophosaurus takes a step towards them, staying low to the ground, and instinctively, forgetting she is supposed to be copying the dilophosaurus,_ KAY _takes a step back, slowly spreading her arms in a defensive position to try and protect her siblings. The dilophosaurus continues to advance, and_ KAY _steps back each time, her arms spread to protect the others. Soon they are backed up against a nearby tree._

 _The dilophosaurus takes one more menacing step forward, roars, and unleashes his frills._ KAY _and the others put their hands up to block their faces, but no acid flies. The dilophosaurus stops roaring, gives a quick dip of the head, and runs off the way that the siblings came. The siblings visibly breath again, and_ KAY _sinks to the ground with her back now leaning against the tree._

ANN:

That couldn't have worked better.

 _The siblings stare at_ ANN _with disbelieving looks._

ANN:

I'm serious. You made the dilophosaurus think you were one of them, and when you backed down, it knew you knew that it was top dog. Alpha male.

KAY _(still breathless)_ :

So we did it.

 _Siblings take another few seconds to catch their breaths._

ELYSE:

We should get going. The longer we stay here...

 _She trails off, but the siblings get the picture._

TROY _(bravely)_ :

Let's go.

 _The siblings get up and continue walking in the same direction._

 _Cut to…_

 _Siblings walking facing camera, obviously tired and have been walking a while. Some are hitting bugs off of arms, others are swiping away branches._

 _They arrive in a clearing, a familiar one with a lake. Suddenly, siblings hear another noise coming from the bushes, and duck behind bushes near them and away from the noise. They obviously look concerned._

 _Camera shows a close up of the siblings holding hands, holding their breath, and the two on the end visibly crossing their fingers. However, as they peer around the brush, they realize there is nothing to be concerned about; the siblings have found the brachiosauruses. Their eyes light up in wonder, and_ ANN _leads them hesitantly out of the bush to get a closer look._

ANN:

They're- _(too awestruck to continue)_

KAY _(finishing)_ :

-magnificent.

 _One brachiosaurus sees them and approaches curiously._ TROY _steps forward and pets it, wonderstruck._ KAY _and_ ANN _follow suit._ ELYSE _is hesitant, but_ KAY _beckons her forward._

ELYSE _(smiling):_

We better be careful. In the movie, the brachiosauruses-

 _She is cut off by a loud sneeze; it came from the dinosaur._ TROY _becomes covered in dinosaur snot. All the siblings jump in surprise._ ELYSE _starts laughing first, loud and hard and squeaky, and all the siblings join in, even_ TROY _. They laugh much longer than expected because they enjoy the relief after so much suspense. By the end, they are all holding their stomachs or lying on the ground._ TROY _quickly runs to the lake to wash off, then joins the others._

KAY _(through laughter):_

Thanks, Troy. I needed that.

TROY _(smiling self consciously)_ :

Don't thank me. _(gestures towards offending dinosaur)_ Thank Gertie.

ANN:

Gertie?

TROY:

She sneezed on me. I get to name her.

ANN _starts to applaud for the dinosaur, and the siblings join in._ KAY _looks off into the distance, and something catches her eye._

KAY:

Guys, quick. Follow me.

 _The siblings follow Kay off camera._


	4. Chapter 4

_Cut to…_

 _Footage of Lex and Dr. Grant climbing over electric fence. Camera then shows the siblings crouched yet again behind bushes. The following conversation is held in whispers._

KAY:

I can't believe our luck!

TROY:

What? Can they help us?

KAY:

You bet they can. At this part of the movie, on the other side of the park, Dr. Sattler is trying to turn the power back on.

ANN _(realization dawning)_ :

While avoiding the raptors!

KAY _(tapping her nose)_ :

Bingo. So right now the raptors-

ELYSE:

-are anywhere but the raptor exhibit.

TROY:

Right now is our best chance to find the raptor exhibit without having to run into the raptors themselves.

ANN _(worry creeping back into her voice)_ :

But we better book it. We probably don't have as much time as we'd like.

 _The siblings get up and quietly move away from the original characters_

 _Cut to…_

 _Siblings are warily approaching the raptor exhibit. All looks calm, but there is no way of knowing for sure yet._

ANN _(bravely)_ :

Stay here-

KAY, ELYSE, TROY _(unison)_ :

NO.

 _The siblings inch forward to the exhibit, instinctively lining up behind_ ANN. _They approach the side of the exhibit and hug the wall. Camera cuts to a view from inside the exhibit as_ ANN _peeks around the side of the wall. She visibly relaxes._

ANN:

Coast is clear.

 _The siblings enter into the empty exhibit. Hay litters the floor, along with a few bones of an unknown creature… They wander into the middle of the enclosure, looking around, but they're not sure for what._

ELYSE:

Now what?

TROY:

I don't know. Look around?

ANN:

But for what?

KAY:

What did that riddle say?

ELYSE & TROY:

Watch your step.

 _The siblings look at one another, then get down on their hands and knees and start searching through the hay, while avoiding the bones. After a few moments,_ TROY _calls out._

TROY:

I found something.

ANN, ELYSE, _and_ KAY _go over to where he is. The camera shows a close up of an eggshell, crystal-like with flecks of blue and purple. The camera backs up to show the rest of the eggshells in the nest are colored per usual._ TROY _picks it up. The eggshell pulses a bright glow, triggering a similar pulse in the gemstones still being worn by the siblings._

ELYSE:

That seems like a good sign.

KAY:

Agreed. But how do we get out of here?

 _The siblings look around, but don't see anything super helpful._

ANN:

Let's try looking outside of the exhibit.

 _The siblings hear the clicking sound of a velociraptor and freeze. Camera cuts to show the entrance of the exhibit, where a lone velociraptor has appeared and is staring at the eggshell in_ TROY'S _hand._

ANN _(terrified whisper)_ :

We should have known. Where there are babies _(beat)_ there are mommies.

KAY:

How do we get around her? The longer we stand here, the less our chances are of escaping.

 _Throughout the conversation, the velociraptor has inched towards them._

 _Out of options,_ ELYSE _had been slowly crouching down to the nest. In one move, she picks up one of the remaining eggshells and throws it against the wall farthest from them and the entrance. The velociraptor swings her head towards the damage, and the Smiths, as one, make a break for the entrance. Their faces show they know it is a long shot, but they have no other choice. They are running on nothing other than fear and adrenaline._

 _They make it halfway there before the raptor turns back to them._

 _Now, the kids are running faster than they ever thought possible, but the raptor is closing in._

ELYSE _, first to run and first to reach the entrance, has broken through the entryway, followed closely by_ KAY _who is pushing_ TROY _in front of her to speed him up. The three are inches away from the velociraptor's jaws - but_ ANN _is not so lucky._

 _The raptor nips her thigh, and she gives a yelp of pain as she stumbles to the ground. Camera shows_ ANN _crawling backwards on the ground, terrified, as the raptor closes in. The Smiths are nowhere in sight._

 _Suddenly a shoe comes flying from screen right with enough force to knock the raptor off the trail of_ ANN _. From_ ANN'S _perspective, we see a hand grab her forearm and pull her to her feet._

 _Camera backs up to show_ ELYSE _pulling_ ANN _back into the cover of the trees, where_ KAY _has her arm protectively in front of_ TROY, _like how mothers make arm seatbelts. Smiths are all breathing heavily._

ANN _(barely able to speak over fear, breathless, still in a little pain)_ :

Thank you.

ELYSE _(in same circumstance)_ :

Don't mention it.

TROY _(pointing ahead)_ :

Check that out!

 _Camera angle shows a doorway, in the middle of the pathway in front of the raptor enclosure, beyond which lies static._

KAY:

The Static Room!

TROY _starts to move towards the door, but_ KAY _firms up on her human seat belt, ducking down and pulling_ ELYSE _with her. She is watching something off to the left._

 _Camera shows another raptor appearing from around the back of the enclosure. Camera then_

 _shows the first raptor getting up off the ground, while a third raptor emerges from the bushes on the other side of the pathway. The latter two raptors are on either side, but behind, the static doorframe._

ANN _(exasperated, under her breath)_ :

It's like we're in a freaking Steven Spielberg movie.

KAY _swats her arm with a look - they are stuck in a Steven Spielberg movie._

 _Camera shows raptors circling in tighter._

TROY:

Do we run for it?

 _Siblings look to_ ANN, _still gritting her teeth against the pain in her cradled thigh._

KAY:

I don't think Ann would make it. Besides, raptors are smart. We ran last time, so they'll expect us to run this time.

ELYSE:

But how do we outsmart a raptor?

TEEVEE:

I can help with that.

 _The siblings jump, startled, as they look to where they heard the voice - KAY's watch, now glowing yellow. The raptors cock their heads, trying to locate the fifth person._

ANN _(terse, hurried whisper)_ :

Jeez, Teevee, you were this close to owing me an extra pair of undies!

 _The siblings stifle laughs, but some are meant for themselves - they were just as startled._

TEEVEE:

Sorry to startle you, but I did tell you that those gemstones could allow you to communicate with me. Besides, I have a plan on how to outsmart the raptors.

 _The siblings look at each other warily, their confusion on how they got into the mess they are in clearly written on their faces, followed by the realization that they need out of it, no matter what it takes._

TROY:

It could be a long shot…

KAY _(cutting him off with finality)_ :

It's our only shot.

TEEVEE:

Quite right.

ELYSE _(sighing)_ :

All right. What's your idea?


	5. Chapter 5

TIME CUT

 _Camera shows three different makeshift slingshots in three different locations. The Smiths have them loaded and behind the static doorframe._ TROY _is the only one that stands near a slingshot. The others are shown crouching back down where they originally were._

 _Once situated,_ ELYSE _gives a nod across the way. They have kept their profile low, away from the raptor's wary eyes - until now._

 _Camera POV zooms in on main raptor's eye, showing that the next scenes are seen from his perspective. The raptor has spotted the movement made from_ ELYSE'S _nod. Camera zooms in on_ ELYSE, _swivels then to zoom in on_ TROY, _then zooms in on each of the slingshots. On the last slingshot she zooms in on, she zooms just in time to see it release._

 _Camera POV is back to the Smiths looking at the raptors, but_ KAY _notices that the raptor knows something, just as_ TROY _lets loose the first catapult._

 _The first one hits the one closest to the sisters, then the other two slingshots are fired off in quick succession. The second one hits its target, but the third one was aimed for the raptor who realized their plan, and she jumps out of the way._

 _As soon as the first raptor had been hit, the Smith sisters made a run for it. As soon as_ TROY _fires off the last slingshot, he runs for the door frame._

 _But the first raptor has started for_ TROY _without him realizing, coming from behind and the side._

 _Camera cuts to the static door frame._ ELYSE _and_ ANN _are shown going through, but_ KAY _notices the raptor on_ TROY'S _tail._

KAY:

TROY!

 _Camera cuts to_ TROY _looking behind him at the raptor closing in._

 _Camera cuts back to_ KAY, _terrified and desperate in front of the static door frame. She quickly picks up the largest rock she can think of and throws it into the bushes behind the raptor._

 _Camera cuts to raptor, still chasing_ TROY, _but looking towards the bushes._

 _Camera focuses on_ TROY _as the call of a raptor is heard. He stumbles right next to the door frame, and curls up in the fetal, preparing for disaster._

 _Camera goes back to the raptor, who is racing back into the bush where_ KAY _threw the rock._

 _Camera cuts back to_ TROY, _who glances warily up as_ KAY _reaches out to drag him through the doorway._

 _The static door way closes just as the other two raptors start to approach it. They seem to be confused, but quickly move on back to the exhibit to protect their eggs._

Kay opened her eyes. She was sprawled out on the ground on her tummy, still desperately gripping Troy's arm. Perhaps too desperately.

"Kay, I love you, too, but you're cutting off my circulation," Troy said around a smile.

"Oh my gosh," Elyse breathed, sitting up. "I can't believe I'm not raptor chow right now."

Ann sat up too, patting herself down. With a confused look, she rolled up her pant leg to the thigh. It was clear.

"Not even a scar," Ann breathed in awe.

Elyse examined her clothing, always prone to do so. "Looks like we're bringing back the jumpsuit trend."

Though they had gotten stuck in their casual day clothes, now in the static room, they were wearing fitted jumpsuits, matching the colors of their gemstones.

Kay felt a panic rise in her chest. "Please tell me someone has the-"

Troy cuts her off by holding up the eggshell. "Gotee."

Kay and her sisters breathe a sigh of relief. They did it.

"What next?" asked Kay.

They looked over to Teevee to see if the screen could give them any help, but it was unhelpfully black, like someone had turned the tv off. Except-

"Is there a crack on the screen?" Ann wondered aloud.

"Great," Elyse complained. "Now our broken screen is broken. Just our luck."

But Troy was walking slowly to the screen, looking from the crack to the shell and back again.

"The crack is the exact same shape as the eggshell," Troy realized.

Reaching forward, Troy placed the eggshell to the screen, and it fit perfectly. Looking through the piece of eggshell, Troy could see their living room, but when he put his hand on it, it still wouldn't budge. He shrugged and walked back to his sisters.

The Smiths stood side by side facing the tv screen; Troy leaning on Kay, who had her hands clasped nervously in front of her, then Elyse and Ann standing nearby.

"All that for something so small!" exclaimed a discouraged Ann.

"It does seem like nothing - I mean, look at how much screen we have left," Elyse sighed.

Troy tried to cheer up his siblings: "It's not so bad. We just survived a velociraptor attack. How hard can it get after that?"

"Besides," Kay added with a glint of excitement in her eyes, "Who knows what's next?"

"I do," Teevee came to life. "Would you like to find out?"

The Smiths looked at each other. Whether their next adventures were dangerous, exciting, or mundane, one thing was for certain - they wouldn't stop until they made it back home.

"Alright, Teevee," Ann said with a smile. "Hit us with your best shot."


End file.
